L'esclave du démon ou pas ?
by Castle-Lyria
Summary: Vous, la fille de Joey Drew, tente de découvrir ce qui est arrivé à votre père, malheureusement vous croisez la route d'un démon et il ne compte pas vous laissez partir, vous acceptez d'être son esclave ou non ? Contient du lemon ! Vous aurez été prévenu ! Pairing : Bendy x Female! Reader
1. Mauvaise situation

Allez dans ce studio abandonné fut votre pire erreur, tout ce que vous vouliez était de savoir ce qui était arrivé à votre père, Joey Drew, maintenant vous étiez suivi par le démon d'encre, Bendy, enfin un genre de Bendy celui-ci n'avait qu'un masque du démon fait de carton, vous vouliez rentrer dans le sanctuaire de Sammy Lawrence. Malheureusement le coup derrière votre nuque vous fit sombrer dans le chaos.

Le réveil fut douloureux, vous ne voyez que flou premièrement, puis votre vision revient à la normal, vous pensiez que tout ceci fut qu'un rêve ? Quel drôle de personnage vous êtes... Non vous voyiez l'étrange homme portant cette étrange masque, il ne vous reconnaît pas, vous si, Sammy Lawrence, l'homme que vous aviez l'habitude d'embêter lorsque vous étiez qu'une enfant. Maintenant c'est lui qui veux votre mort.

Sammy déclara quelques mots avant de parler d'un seigneur puis partis, mais sa voix se ft entendre dans les hauts parleurs devant vous « Mouton, Mouton, Mouton, il est l'heure de dormir... Endors-toi, il est temps d'aller se coucher » Il marqua une courte pause « Dans la matinée, tu te réveillera... Ou dans la matinée, tu seras morte »

Vous vous agitez, affolée, tentant de détruire vos liens, « Écoute-moi Bendy ! Sors des ténèbres ! Sors et prends ton offrande » Horrifiée, vous vous débattez encore plus, sentant les liens brûler votre délicate peau, laissant sûrement une trace rouge de son passage « Libère-moi, je t'en supplie ! » le sol trembla comme si quelque chose voulait sortir de ce plancher en bois.

« Je t'invoque, démon d'encre ! Montre toi et prends ce tendre mouton ! » vous suppliez, espérant que le démon dessin animé, ne vienne prendre son offrande... vous, pourtant la voix de Sammy Lawrence craqua « Non... Mon Seigneur ! Je suis votre prophète ! » que se passait-il donc ? « Je... Je suis votre Ahhhhhh ! » la voix terrifiée de Lawrence vous glaça les sang, si ce démon venait de dévoré l'un de ces esclaves mieux valait filer d'ici.

Les liens étaient si serrés, malgré votre peur, vous n'arriveriez pas à sortir d'ici, votre cœur tambourina essayant, lui, de s'enfuir, la porta s'ouvra, vous n'osez ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir ce démon, le cartoon de votre enfance vous dévorer à votre tour.

Pourtant rien ne se passa, vous ouvrez les yeux, figée de voir ce monstre aussi proche de vous, l'encre coulait sur son visage, vous ne sauriez dire, mais vous saviez qu'il vous regardait, le démon leva la main, vous tressaillit en attente d'une mort certaine, mais tout ce qu'il fit et de attraper le menton et vous força a le regarder, vous l'entendez respirer, vous sentez son souffle sur votre peau, « … Toi... Je te reconnais... » confuse et effrayée vous n'osiez rien dire à ce démon, « … Je ne te tuerais pas, (V/n) » vous lâchez sans faire attention un soupir de soulagement, le démon d'encre le remarqua et se mit rire, « Crois-tu que je vais te tuer maintenant ? Non, cela fait trop longtemps que je suis seul, je ne te laisserais pas partir... Pas vivante en tout cas... Faisons un marché... Reste avec moi, à mes ordres et tu vivras, compris ? » Refusez et il vous tueras... Ce serait vraiment idiot n'est-ce pas, mais il vous laisse le choix, quelle générosité de sa part, non ? Qu'allez vous donc choisir, le Non ou le Oui ?

Chapitre 2 : Non

Chapitre 3 : Oui


	2. Choix de dire non

Vous vous le regarda avec défi et dit « Non » Vraiment ? Vous voulez tentez votre chance ? Eh bien soit, le démon vous regarda surpris « Pardon ? » vous répétez une seconde fois « Non, je ne resterais pas avec toi et je ne suivrais pas tes putain d'ordres » vous marmonna entre vos dents, le silence pesant dura une minute puis le démon se mit à rire à haute voix.

« Non ? NON ?! » Bendy rigola de plus comme si il avait entendu la meilleure blague de sa vie, puis soudain il attrapa votre cou et le serra, « Enfaite, (V/n), je te laissait pas vraiment le choix... Hahaha, toi, petite merde, me dit non, je vais t'apprendre qui est le chef ici ! ».

L'air commença à manquer, votre vision devient floue tout ce que vous entendez avant de plonger dans les ténèbres fut le rire du démon d'encre...

Vous vous réveillez avec un immense mal de tête, vous vous trouvez dans une petite salle vide, des taches noirs dégoulina sur le sol, de l'encre... Vous vous souvenez du démon et regarda aux alentours pour le trouver, par chance, il n'est pas présent, en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

Tentez d'ouvrir la porte fut votre première idée, tentez de défoncez la porte fut la seconde, votre chance vous sourit une nouvelle fois et vous arrivez à ouvrir cette fichu porte, vous sortez de la petite pièce sombre et vous vous retrouvez dans une immense salle, vous ne reconnaissez pas l'endroit, donc impossible de retrouver votre chemin, eh oui Bendy ne vous laisseras pas partir comme ça.

Vous explorez un peu les alentours, ne trouvant rien d'autre qu'une lampe de poche pour vous éclairez, vous marchez dans l'immense couloir submergez par l'encre. Vous arrivez tant bien que mal à vous sortir du couloir d'encre, pourtant vous arrivez très rapidement à un problème de taille.

Le gang des bouchées n'était pas loin et avec votre petit lampe de poche vous étiez loin de leur tenir tête, grommelant sous votre barbe vous décidez à contre-cœur de faire demi-tour.

Ce qui ne fut pas vraiment une bonne idée non plus, eh ben oui Bendy était est il n'était pas vraiment très heureux de vous savoir partit... Bon... Vous décidez de vous faire tuer par qui ? Bendy ou le gang, dans les touts les cas la mort était certaine...

Malheureusement pour vous, le démon vous remarqua cachée derrière le mur, il se faufila, et vous attrapa par les épaules, surprise vous faites tombée votre lampe torche qui éclaira son monstrueux visage.

« Te voilà... Je croyais que tu n'as pas vraiment compris, mon petit mouton... La punition s'impose » il ouvrit la bouche révélant une mâchoire rempli de dents acérées, prête à plonger dans votre délicate peau... Ce qu'il fit, le sang coula, votre cri déchira les murs...

Votre corps sera sûrement retrouvé par Henry, qui ne saura absolument pas ce qui vous est arrivée, vous ne saurez jamais ce qui est arrivé à votre père... Votre aventure se termine ici...

La prochaine fois dite oui à quelqu'un qui veut littéralement vous tuer... Ne le tentez pas...


	3. Choix de dire oui

Vous le regardez tremblotante, vous hochez simplement la tête... Meilleur choix je suppose, vous n'êtes pas si bête ! Bendy vous regarda et caressa la tête comme un chien « Bien... Tu n'es donc pas si stupide » qu'est-ce que je vous avait dit, « Je vais te libéré d'accord, ne tente même pas à t'échapper ou je tord ton petit cou » vous hochez une nouvelle fois la tête, n'osant rien tenter.

Le démon vous libéra et attrapa votre poignet vous relevant, « Bien ou va voire si mon nouveau animal sera utile » il vous relâcha, vous n'osiez pas le regarder dans les yeux, il attrapa de nouveau le menton et obligea à le regarder « Eh si je faisais une expérience, hmm ? Ton cher père, ce traître, n'a pas à hésiter à en faire sur nous... ».

Vous le commenciez à le supplier ne voulant pas finir comme le pauvre Boris que vous avez trouvée à l'étage, Bendy se mit à rire « Quoi ? Aurais-tu peur ? Boris aussi avait peur... cela n'a pourtant pas arrêté le créateur... » vous vous excusiez, de quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas vous même, « S'il vous plaît... Je ferais n'importe quoi mais pas ça... Tout mais pas ça »

Le démon d'encre se mit à rire « Tout ? Vraiment... » le sourire de Bendy vous horrifia vous figeant sur place, il murmura à votre oreille « Tu vois, (V/n), je suis curieux... Je vais une expérience sur toi, et tu vas l'aimer... Oh oui, tu vas aimer ça » vous regrettez à présent d'avoir dit que vous feriez tout...

Le monstre s'écarta un peu et vous pensiez que votre calvaire est finit, mais votre chance n'est plus vraiment de votre côté « Déshabille-toi » l'ordre vous figea, se déshabiller ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas montrer votre corps à ce cartoon pervers.

« Es-tu sourde ? Je t'ai dit de te déshabiller » vous sentez que Bendy n'avait que peu de patience et il était entrain de la perdre, vous vous exécuter enlevant chemise, pantalon, chaussures et chaussettes, vous vous tenez devant lui juste en sous-vêtements, vous sentez son regard sur vous, vous regardez de haut en bas « Tout » ce mot vous figea, vous allez devoir vous mettre nue devant lui.

Vos mains tremblantes attrapa le fermoir de votre soutien-gorge et le détacha vous le sentez glissez hors de vous ainsi que vos larmes, Bendy ne sembla s'en soucier et attendit que vous enleviez la dernière pièce de vêtements qui peut encore protéger son corps de ses yeux.

Le démon s'approcha de vous, par reflex vous reculez jusqu'à se votre corps toucha le mur derrière vous, vous sentez ses yeux brûlés votre corps nu et tremblant, il attrapa une nouvelle fois votre menton et essuya les larmes qui coulait « Pourquoi pleure-tu ? Tu vas prendre du plaisir et tu le sais... » vous aviez peur, de l'acte ou du plaisir de l'acte vous l'ignorez, une de ses mains toucha votre mamelon durci, vous tressaillit de l'acte, ce fut la première fois qu'on vous touchez comme ça, et ce fut agréable, cette pensée vous fit pleurer de nouveau.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Vous secouez la tête, mentant, « Vraiment ? Bien je vais donc trouvons d'autre façons » vous mentiez et il le savait, il vous taquinait, tentant de vous brisez, sa bouche prit votre mamelon, et la chaleur de celle-ci vous fit frémir, merde, vous aimez vraiment ça, venant d'un démon en plus...

Il s'occupa de l'autre mamelon puis après son agréable traitement il regarda son travaille, vous étiez rouge de gêne ou de plaisir, votre poitrine dégoulinait d'encre, de sa salive, « Alors aimes-tu ? » vous secouez de nouveau la tête, mentant de nouveau, « Vraiment » il toucha votre chatte vous surprenant, vous sentez ses doigts gantés caressés vos les lèvres, votre petit bouton de plaisir, vous collez votre main à votre bouche pour éviter que les bruits obscènes ne sortent et lui donne satisfaction, qu'il a sûrement déjà.

« Aucun plaisir dis-tu » vous secouez de nouveau la tête, tentant d'échapper à ce brouillard de plaisir, Bendy se mit à rire « Ton corps ne me ment, (V/n), il me demande de le prendre, comme la petite pute que tu es. » la phrase sale vous excita, sentant l'humidité de votre centre coulait encore plus sur ses doigts.

Il caressa votre fente puis rentra un doigt, vous gémissez de douleur et de plaisir ce qui n'échappa au démon, « Oh... Vierge ? Voilà qui va être amusant... Je vais détruire cette petite chatte vierge et la faire mienne... » il rajouta un second doigt, puis un troisième, « Si serré... Tu seras tellement agréable... »

Il retira ses doigts, vous lâchez un gémissement de mécontentement, Bendy rit « Quoi ? Si pressé de prendre ma bite ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt l'avoir » le démon attrapa vos jambes et les plaça autour de sa taille, vous sentez sa bite toucher votre entrée, vous frémissez de peur et vous espériez que cela ne fasse pas mal.

D'un coup sec, il entra, il gémit de plaisir et vous de douleur, sa bite était si énorme ! Vous ne pouvez pas la pendre, horrifié vous voyez sa circonférence n'être qu'a la moitié, Bendy posa sa tête sur votre épaule et gémit « Si serré... si chaud... » il se retira et vous pensiez que ce fut finit mais il rentre aussi vite et commença un va et vient rapide.

La douleur s'estompa pour laisser place au plaisir, vous commenciez à gémir sans vergogne, « Oui... Gémis pour ma bite... » Vous sentez un étrange sentis dans votre bas-ventre, comme un nœud.

Vous sentiez le plaisir le plus intense de votre vie agrippant les épaules de Bendy, vous criez de plaisir, gémissant son nom, vous vous écroulez sur lui, le démon continua les va et vient dans votre corps faisant durer le plaisir intense, « Je veux te remplir, ta petite chatte serré, et tu seras à moi » gémit-il.

Vous le sentez enfin venir, sa semence chaude rempli votre corps, sûrement de l'encre, il se retira de votre corps et vous laissa nue, « Ne t'inquiète pas petit mouton, je m'occuperais de toi plus tard » et sur cette phrase, il vous laissa nue et violée.

Bon choix !


	4. Vous battre !

Vous vous réveillez à cause de la douleur et du manque de chaleur, vous êtes toujours dans la même pièce, là où Sammy avait eu l'intention de vous sacrifiez et où Bendy à profité de vous et de votre corps. Vous vous relevez ignorant la douleur dans vos jambes et votre bas-ventre.

Sortir d'ici était votre priorité, vous ne pouvez rester là alors qu'un démon fait d'encre cherche sûrement à s'occuper de vous une seconde fois. Vous tremblez à cause de la fraîcheur qui toucha votre corps nue, vous décidez enfin à avancer, dans ce couloir glauque et humide, vous frémissez, la sortie n'était pas très loin, vous pouvez y arriver !

Bien sur cela aurait été trop facile, la sortie fut complètement barricadé, bon... Pour compenser à votre malheur, vous trouvez une petite robe noir, assez long pour couvrir ce qu'il faut mais bizarrement vous la trouvez familière, mais vous vous en fichez, vous avez froid et tout ce qui compte été de ce réchauffer un minimum.

Il fallait donc descendre pour trouver une arme, une hache, une épée ou même un hachoir, n'importe quoi qui puisse ouvrir cette satanée porte, bien sur le bâtiment n'était pas habité que par Sammy Lawrence ou même Bendy, non à chaque étage ce trouvait une créature hideuse faite d'encre, et bien sur vous n'étiez armée que d'un simple tube en métal, donc vous préférez les évités, mieux vaut ne pas les mettre en colère, hmm ?

Vous serrez votre arme de fortune en voyant un membre du gang des bouchers s'approcher de votre cachette, vous ne voulez pas tuez une de ces choses mais vous avez peur qu'elles se révèlent être comme Bendy ou Lawrence, donc un simple coup sur la tête et tout devrait fini, n'est-ce pas ?

La créature s'immobilisa quand vous rentrez le tube de métal dans son crâne, cette dernière s'enfonça, puis soudain le monstre hurla, le cri vous glaça le sang et vous fit reculez, le membre fonça sur vous votre arme toujours incrusté dans sa boite crânienne, puis il vous suffit que votre cœur face un bon dans votre corps pour vous permettre de bouger de nouveau évitant de peu la créateur et ses dents acérés.

Vous courez droit devant attendant l'horrible créature derrière vous toujours sur vos traces, soudain vous arrivez à un cul de sac avec seulement deux portes une à gauche et l'autre droite, je me demande quelle choix vous ferait après tout il s'agit de votre vie, n'est-ce pas ? Faites le bon choix...

Droite : Page 5

Gauche : Page 6


	5. Choix de dire à droite

Vite, il fallait choisir, droite ou gauche ? Droite ! Ce fut la décision la plus rapide à prendre, vous n'aviez qu'un choix, après tout dans les labyrinthes, il faut toujours tourner à droite, non ?

Vous passez rapidement la porte en bois, la pièce était sombre sauf pour la petite bougie sur la table en bois qui fut au fond de la pièce, vous attrapez le socle de la petite bougie.

Vous soupirez tentant de voir quelque chose dans le noir complet, il n'y avait que vous dans cette petite pièce, vous entendez la créature tapait sur la porte, puis elle se rétracta, plus aucun sons ne fut entendu, le calme complet.

Vous décidez de sortir de la pièce en continuant par la porte en face de vous, il n'y avait toujours aucune lumière dans la salle suivante, il n'y avait n'ont plus de bruits.

Il n'y avait rien, rien du tout, vous étiez toute seule, il n'y avait personne, pas un seul bruit, plus de lumière, plus rien, vous avançait dans cette salle à l'aveugle, la bougie avait fini par s'éteindre, vous avez laissée tomber le socle et la bougie éteinte par terre.

Vous sentiez les frissons parcourir votre corps, votre colonne vertébrale, vous frémissez, sentant le froid et l'humidité dans votre corps, vous voyez enfin une petite lumière au bout du tunnel, pensant que ce fut fini vous vous mettez à courir.

Vous n'entendez rien, vous ne voyez rien, vous ne sentez rien, et pourtant quand vous sortez de l'ombre, et arrivé dans la lumière, vous entendez les bruits, vous voyez les créatures fait d'encre, vous sentez la lame d'un de ses monstres transpercée votre chair, vous découpant, vous sentez de nouveau quelque chose.

Le sang coulait, vous sentez des bras autour de vous, vous attrapant, vous collant contre un torse chaud fait d'encre, vous voyez une forme immense noir, floue, il s'approcha de votre oreille, vous entendez autre chose, « Quel dommage, poupée, j'aurais préféré te trouver avant » tout ce que vous sentiez fut ces lèvres sur votre, puis soudain le chaos.

Mauvais choix ! Choisissez la gauche !


	6. Choix de dire gauche

A gauche ! C'était la bonne, ça devait l'être ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous trompez ou la mort vous ouvrira ses bras, et mieux ne vaut pas l'étreindre, j'en sais quelque chose.

La lumière vous aveugla soudainement, vous arrivez à stabiliser votre vue floue, malheureusement vous entendez la créature frapper à votre porte, vous pensez que la porte en bois va le retenir... Vous êtes naïve, n'est-ce pas ? Vous le comprenez quand la hache du monstre passa la porte faisant un trou avec sa hache.

Vous criez de surprise voyant l'arme de la bête, vous tremblez de peur, vous vous relevez de l'endroit où vous étiez assise, vous courez vers la porte derrière vous et la passer en vitesse, sans prendre le temps de la fermer derrière vous.

Vous sentez la peur montée dans votre corps, vous courez droit devant vous, entendant ces pas vous suivre de près, vous vous retournez le voir courir sa hache en l'air, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de vous transpercer votre corps, vous déchirez.

Vous vous mettez à pleurer, le voyant allait plus vite que vous, vos jambes se mirent à aller plus vite, vous traversez un autre couloir et encore un, le voyant se rapprocher encore.

Soudain vous avez sentis une paire de bras enroulant votre taille et vous tirant dans un corps chaud, fait d'encre, ce fut le démon qui à pris votre dignité, votre virginité, Bendy.

Il vous serra près de lui et soudain quand la créature sortit du couloir, Bendy lui asséna un coup de grâce, sa main rentrant dans le corps de la créature fait d'encre, il l'enleva rapidement, le corps du monstre tomba à terre se détériorant.

« Je t'ai trouvé à temps, poupée, je savais que tu allais te mettre dans la merde, n'est-ce pas ? » Bendy se mit à rire et vous rapprocha de lui vous embrassant près de son corps, en souriant.

Bon choix !


	7. Le regret

En regardant le démon de plus près vous regrettez votre choix, fallait-il mieux allait à droite, échapper à ce démon mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu vous arriver, hmm ? Après tout, si Bendy n'était pas là pour vous sauver, qui l'aurait fait ?

Vous tentez de vous retirer de la poigne solide du monstre qui vous retenait dans ce corps fait d'encre, vous grincez des dents sentant ces mains percées votre pauvre corps, le sang coulant de vos nouvelles blessures.

« Pourquoi t'éloigne-tu ? Je t'ai sauvée la vie, je n'ai pas le droit à avoir une récompense » vous grimacez regardant la créature qui avait volée votre virginité et votre dignité.

Ce monstre vous dégouttez, vous vouliez juste vous échappez partir d'ici vous enfuir ! Quel drôle de personne que vous êtes, pourquoi vouloir partir quand le seul qui est capable de vous protégez est celui qui vous retient contre lui, bien sûr, je vous comprends, rester dans ce studio abandonné qui a pris votre père... Oups, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Oubliez donc ce que je vous ait dit.

Oh vous n'y arrivez pas... Regardez donc l'immense créature en face de vous qui vous emprisonne, vous mordant la peau sensible de votre cou, vous faisant gémir, vous avez honte, d'entendre un tel son sortir de votre bouche.

Bendy baissa ses mains attrapant vos frêles hanche, appuyant vos corps ensemble, vous ne voulez pas que ça recommence pas encore, pas cette douleur, mélangé à cet intense plaisir incontrôlable, seul le démon en face de vous savait le contrôlé, le maîtriser, vous le faire vivre.

Et vous regrettez, tout cela, vous ne voyez que deux tentative mais lequel prendre ?

Choix de se laisser faire : 8

Choix de se battre : 9


	8. Choix de se laisser faire

Choix de se laisser faire : Vous vous forcez à vous détendre, sentant ses mains fait d'encre vous touchez les hanches, montant pour votre poitrine, il vous toucha cela vous dégoutta, ses mains laissant derrière elles des traînés d'encres.

Vous vous figez sentant ses... euh... lèvres sur votre cou, vous avez peur mais vous vous forcez à vous détendre, vous savez que vous battre vous sera fatal, mais la chance est de votre côté, un bruit perturba les actions de Bendy, il se retourna et grogna, vous sentez son souffle sur votre cou, « Je dois partir, ne bouge pas ».

Vous obéissez bien sagement, attendant dans la salle vide sauf pour la seule chaise en bois, vous vous asseyez et soupirez, attendre ici allait être long, après quelques instants, le son étrange s'arrêta, puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte quatre fois et cela s'arrêta puis après une minute cela recommença, encore quatre fois, Bendy essaya donc de vous faire peur ?

Cela recommença encore et encore, la colère vous submergea et vous sortiez de votre chaise miteuse en bois, vous ouvrez la porte et... rien il n'y avait personnes, pas d'encres, pas de monstres, rien du tout, mais soudain vous sentiez un souffle dans votre cou, vous vous tournez, la salle était maintenant sombre, vous sentiez toujours le souffle sur vous.

« B-Bendy ? » vous bégayez, attendant une réponse, vous ressentiez juste de nouveau le souffle puis soudain un rire qui vous glaça le sang, un rire féminin, ce n'était pas Bendy, « Enfin, jolie petite chose, grâce à toi je serais de nouveau belle » puis soudain le noir.

Mauvais choix.


	9. Choix de se battre

Choix de se battre : Vous grincez des dents, il était hors de questions de vous faire violer une autre fois, vous mordez sa main l'encre remplit votre bouche, Bendy rit ne sentant rien, vous crachez l'encre et attraper la chaise en bois en face de vous et le claqua contre son visage, Bendy grogna au choque et vous lâcha soudainement, en utilisant l'effet de surprise, vous sortiez rapidement prenant la porte la plus proche de vous et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Vous entendez derrière vous le démon grogné, plus question de se laisser faire, de se faire prendre par ce connard, la meilleure défense est l'attaque, vous vous enfuyez le plus loin possible quand soudain le sol s'éffondra sous vos pieds, atérissant sur vos fesse vous sentez l'éléctricité traverser vos jambes à l'impact soudain.

Vous titubez en vous relevant, regardant au-dessus de vous, vous voyez seulement certains morceaux de bois mais pas de démon d'encre, pas de temps à perdre, il fallait sortir d'ici, vous traversez le couloir en quatrième vitesse et quand vous voyez enfin la lumière, vous vous sentez heureuse quand vous fermez la porte derrière vous et soupirez de soulagement enfin.

Une boîte de conserve roula à vos pieds, vous regardez la boîte puis montez les yeux au propriétaire pour trouvez Boris le loup un des personnage du cartoon de Bendy, un de vos personnages préférez dans votre dessin animé d'enfance.

Vous n'êtes plus seule.

Bon choix.


	10. Endroit de sécurité ?

Vous vous réveillez d'un sommeil sans rêve, sûrement le meilleur que vous avez eu depuis longtemps, vous vous rappelez d'avoir pu échapper à Bendy d'une autre tentative de viol, se lever du lit requiert un effort considérable.

Vous apercevez des vêtements étendus contre un grillage noir, ceci ne vous appartenaient pas mais plutôt à un ami du nom de Boris, le gros loup se trouvait en effet dans la pièce d'à côté, il vous fit un signe, vous vous approchée du cartoon noir et blanc, quand vous entendez un grognement venant de son estomac.

Bon après avoir cuisinée de la soupe de bacon périmée... pour Boris, bien sur, il était hors de question que vous avaliez ça, le cartoon vous donna un levier après avoir fini son repas...euh...périmé.

Vous installez le levier et ouvrit la porte, quand vous vous retournez vous voyez Boris proche de vous, vous faisant signe de menez le chemin, après avoir sortit une lampe de poche et l'avoir allumée vous vous avancez prudemment dans le couloir moisi.

Vous avez fini par perdre Boris, quelle bonne idée de se retrouver seule ici n'est-ce pas ? Bien que cela ne dura pas quand vous sentez un frisson remontez votre colonne vertébrale.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons nous ici ? Ma petite poupée se serait-elle perdus ? » Vous ne vous retournez pas, vous savez déjà qui peut vous causez une telle frayeur, que décidez vous de faire ?

Choix de fuir : page 11

Choix de se cacher : page 12


	11. Choix de fuir

Choix de fuir :

Vous avez choisi de fuir, vous frappez violemment Bendy dans ce qui semblait être un... estomac d'encre ? Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur, « Reviens ici salope ! Je vais te le faire regretter ! » vous vous retournez et tournez brusquement sur le premier couloir à droite, il fallait mettre autant d'espaces entre vous et lui, puis soudainement vous trébuchez.

Vous l'entendez s'approcher, il devait connaître l'endroit par cœur, vous vous relevez, vous sentez une douleur sourde au niveau de la cheville, malgré la douleur vous vous obligez à avancer, regarder à droite, à gauche quand vous entendez du bruit derrière vous, était-ce Bendy ? Non il vous aurait déjà fait une remarque sur votre corps ou vous aurez tuez pour l'avoir frapper dans le ventre, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Vous vous retournez et vous voyez... rien... non sérieux, il n'y a rien, vous soupirez de soulagement et vous tentez de vous retournez, quelque choses bloques vos jambes, ou plutôt vos chevilles, un liquide noir avait recouvert vos pieds et vos chevilles, « Qu'est-ce que... » vous ne parvenez pas à finir votre phrase quelque chose vous donna un coup dans le dos ce qui vous fit tomber sur le sol d'encre.

Gémissant de douleur, vous vous tourner pour trouver la source de votre souffrance, vous ne voyez qu'un éclair blanc avant que quelque chose vous transperce le ventre, vous toussez, rejetant le liquide métallique de votre bouche vous avez un simple aperçu de ce qui vous à tuez, un monstre...


	12. Choix de se cacher

Choix de se cacher

Vous vous tournez vers Bendy, lui souriez, et vous lui donnez un coup de pied à l'entrejambe, il tomba à genoux et marmonna des insultes incompréhensibles, vous partez dans la direction opposé, pour avoir la chance de trouver Boris, vous apercevez non loin de la un genre de petite cabane, vous passer la porte, vous vous agenouillez pour ne pas être vu par le monstre d'encre.

Vous mettez une main sur la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit, vous voyez une ombre et vous vous demander si il pouvait même vous sentir d'une quelconque façon, il finit par se détourner et partir vous lâcher un soupir de soulagement vous vous relevez en vous appuyant contre le mur quand soudain celui-ci s'affaissa et vous tomber avec lui.

Vous vous relevez avec douleur en regardant autour de vous, on aurait une fabrique de jouets, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Vous appuyer sur les différents boutons tout en massant votre dos douloureux, une porte s'ouvrit et vous passez à l'autre pièce en gémissant tranquillement.

Vous voyez Boris, vous allez l'appeler quand vous voyer l'horreur autour de vous, plein de Boris mort les entrailles ouvertes, qui aurait pu faire une tel chose ? Vous finissez par le convaincre d'avancer avec jusqu'à un ascenseur, quand une voix féminine résonna, vous saviez qui c'était, Alice Angel, le seul personnage féminin du dessin animé, et le pire vous allez devoir faire du travail pour elle, et puis quoi encore ?!


	13. Chapitre maudit

Toutes ces tâches étaient horribles et durs, Boris ne vous accompagnait même pas vous regardant avec un simple regard triste, il fallait tuer encore et encore tuer, la peur vous prenait le ventre mais vous vous obligiez a avancer, plus vite esquivant tous ces démons aux même visage.

Vous vous êtes cachée dans la petite cabine « miracle » voulant esquiver le regard du démon Bendy, vous vous appuyer contre la parois quand soudain elle s'emporte avec vous, vous hurlez de surprise et vous entendez le démon grogner dans votre direction se dirigeant sûrement la où vous étiez.

Vous vous releviez le plus vite possible, en regardant l'endroit où vous étiez, ce fut une énorme salle avec la machine à encre au centre entouré du liquide noir, vous entendez le monstre derrière vous, sans réfléchir vous vous précipitez dans la piscine d'encre tournant derrière la machine.

Vous voyez Bendy regarder autour de lui puis il finit par se diriger vers une porte en pensant que vous y êtes passer, vous lâchez un soupir et vous faites le tour de la pièce quand vous la voyiez enfin, une porte, incrustée au plus profond de la machine, par curiosité vous traverser la porte.

Ce ne fut que des couloirs encore et encore... Quand vous voyiez le nom de votre père inscrit en haut au-dessus d'une porte, ce fut son bureau, son ancien bureau pour être exacte, en entrant vous apercevez son bureau couvert d'entre ainsi qu'une note délavée, qui vous y était adressée. Vous l'attrapez :

Ma fille, si tu lis ceci, c'est qu'il y ait déjà trop tard et que tu es entré dans mon ancien atelier alors que je te l'avais interdit, je veux que tu parte et que tu vives, ma fille prends garde à l'...

La suite est couverte par une main faite d'encre, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous retournez pour savoir qui c'était, il était déjà trop tard pour Joey Drew mais aussi pour sa fille, (V/n) Drew.

Vous sentez Bendy vous agrippez par le cou le sentant vous soulevez, il regarda vous débattre avec amusement puis il se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la machine.

L'air commença à manquer, vous l'entendez grognez à cause de vos divers coup qui l'effleuri à peine, quand soudain il s'arrêta net, « Il...est...temps » vous êtes confuse , soudain il plonge tout votre corps dans l'encre, forçant votre corps à rester dans le liquide, l'action soudaine vous à fait avaler de l'encre, vous la sentez, brûlez en vous comme un feu qui vous consumez vivante, vous vous débattez, tentez futilement d'arrêter l'encre d'entrer dans votre corps.

Puis vous le sentez vous relâchez, votre corps sombra dans l'encre l'engloutissant entièrement, puis soudain le noir complet, et quand vous vous réveiller si jamais vous le faites, regardez-vous dans un miroir, et constatez que ce démon vous avez transformée comme l'un des siens, il est déjà trop tard.


	14. Epilogue

Vous ne voyez rien, vous ne sentez rien, vous ne bougez plus, vous ne vivez plus, et quand enfin vous ressentez cette première inspiration, comme un enfant qui sortait du ventre de sa mère pour découvrir le monde pour la première fois de sa vie.

Vous voyez, vous sentez, vous bougez, mais vivez-vous ? Non vous êtes morte à l'intérieur, vous ne voyez que du blanc, gris et noir, vos mains et le reste de votre corps est couvert d'encre, une main noir se tend vers vous, attendant que vous là saisissiez.

Vous levez les yeux pour voir le propriétaire de main étrange, Bendy, le démon, c'est par sa faute que vous en êtes là, c'est par sa faute que vous avez perdus votre virginité, c'est par sa faute que votre père est mort et que vous ne découvrirez jamais la cause, c'est par sa faute que vous avez perdu votre enveloppe humaine et que vous êtes devenu un monstre, l'un des leurs.

Pourtant vous saisissiez sa main, vous laissant faire, il vous lève facile de votre position allongée et vous pris dans ces bras, pourtant vous ne protestez pas, vous ne vous battez pas, vous avez perdu cette volonté, et pour la première fois vous sentez une douce chaleur, celle d'un amant.

Quand enfin il se détacha de vous, il prit votre visage blanc avec ses deux mains et posa un doux baiser sur vos lèvres, si doux que cela vous étonne légèrement, pourtant vous l'embrasser en retour, vous approfondissez même le baiser, gémissant doucement dans sa bouche.

Vous le sentez ronronner contre vous, il vous ramassa et vous conduisit à l'intérieur de la machine à encre, dans son antre, pourtant vous restez molle dans ces bras, vous vous caressez contre lui, vous le ressentez serrer sa poigne.

Au centre de la machine, il vous posa sur un doux lit fait d'encre, il vous caressa les cheveux, « Repose-toi mon amour, demain, nous reprendrons ce qui est à nous, nous ferons payer aux créateurs ».

Vous n'étiez plus (V/n) Drew, vous étiez maintenant la reine de Bendy, celle qui assassina quelque jours plus tard Henry, qui permit aux plans de Bendy de ce concrétiser.

Avez vous été son esclave ou non ?


End file.
